Caught
by SwordFirebolt95
Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort and now works as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. But there is a witch reaking havoc on the streets of London. Can Harry find her, before she finds him?
1. Chapter 1

**Caught**

**A/N: So I had this thought the other day, what if Ginny was a Dark Wizard and was being chased down my Ron and Harry in the Auror Department? This would be after the war against Voldy and Hogwarts and during the capturing of rouge Death Eaters.**

**I Do Not own HP or any characters, they all belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling.**

**;)**

"Harry, we've got another hit on this Bat-Bogey Slinger case." Ron said, flinging the thick, manila file ontop of Harry's desk. Harry rubbed his eyes behind his glasses and sighed, "Ron, we are not calling it that." Ron sat on the empty corner of Harry's desk and picked up his stapler, "Why do you have this Muggle contraption on your desk, Harry?" Ron asked, exhamening the metal stapler. Harry reached forward and snatched it out of his hands before Ron stapled his fingers.

"Because it's usefull. Did you need anything else?" Harry asked, setting the stapler inside his desk drawer. Ron sighed, "No," Harry rolled his eyes, "She hasn't written you back, has she?" He asked.

Ron loosened his tie, "It's not that, it's just..." He ran his hand through his ginger hair, "It's just, I wrote her two hours ago! Why didn't she write back? Is she hurt? Did she reject me?" Ron stood off the desk and started to tap his foot with his arms folded. Harry bent back in his chair and collected his brief case after checking his watch. "C'mon, it's one o'clock, let's go grab some lunch."

Grabbing his traveling cloak, Ron followed Harry towards the elevator and down into the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. "Leaky Caldron's gotta French Onion Soup today," Ron said, pulling his cloak on. Harry pushed his glasses up his nose and they both Apperated outside the steps of the building.

A short witch took them to a table and left to fetch their waters.

Ron bent across the table towards Harry, his hands clasped on the table out in front of him, "So, who do _you _think the Bat-Bogey Slinger is?" Harry looked at Ron and clicked his tounge, "I have no idea, Ron, and you know that." Ron sat back, "I'll bet it's a bloke. No witch could cast a hex that well." Harry nodded as the waitress brought their waters, took their orders and left once again. Taking a sip of his water, Harry cleared his throat.

"Any new's on...Ginny?" Harry asked slowly. Ron stopped playing with his fork and looked down into the tables wooden face. "No,"

Ginny had been missing for seven years. After her first year at Hogwarts at age 11, Ginny dissapeared from the Burrow and hasn't been seen or heard from since. In the Daily Prophet today, she'd been pronounced dead.

"Sorry, I just, wondered." Harry said quickly. Ron shook his head, "Nah, it's fine. I've almost gotten over it, you know, she didn't really like me much anyway."

The room suddenly filled with a meloncholy emotion, and became quieter. "Well, you'r birthdays in a few weeks! Are you planning on a party?" Ron asked, cutting through the awkward air between them. Harry smiled softly, "No, just a night at Grimmald with me and Kreacher." Ron scoffed, "No, we are celebrating! We can throw a small get together at the Three Broomsticks! It'll be great!" Ron smiled just as the waitress brought their meals.

After Apperating back to work, Harry slumped into his chair and flipped open the file.

_**A fifth attack on a Muggle by the name of Wyatt Spunk happened at six o'clock on Wednessday of the 13th of July. The Muggle was interigated then Obliverated. His statement included a flash of light and a wave of red. **_

_**Full Name-Mr. Wyatt F. Spunk**_

_**Status-Muggle**_

_**Age-43**_

_**Case-Bat Bogey Hex**_

_***Obliverated**_

_**Auror Finnigan reported on sceen, found Mr. Spunk on the ground in an alley way, hexed. His wallet and suit jaket taken along with his socks. **_

_***Possible Death Eater Attack**_

__Harry flipped throught he pictures and notes by Seamus, then blew out a huff of breath. This person was beginning to agrivate him. For four months, the team of Aurors have been watching this person's trail, and it's always a dead end. The team has only caught two other Death Eaters, and the Dark Wizard count has decreased intensly so after defeating Voldemort.

Sighing, Harry heard the bell sound, waved goodbye to Ron and Disapperated home.

"Kreacher, I'm home." Harry called into the softly lit house. Hanging his cloak on the coat hanger, Harry kicked off his shoes and walked up the stairs into his bedroom, Sirius's old room. After dressing to his pjamas, Harry lay back in his bed with his eyes wide open. His mind was racing, with the article in the paper about Ginny being pronounced dead, and Ron's delema with Hermione, and not to mention his lack of sleep these past few weeks weren't at all helping him sleep.

Rolling onto his side, he stared out the window into the backyard of the Mansion. Who was the Bat-Bogey Hex slinger? It was eating at his brain like a parasite.

Finally closing his eyes, Harry started to drift off.

"Master! Master Half-Blood wake up!" A crude voice bellowed into Harry's ear. Sitting up quicky, Harry pulled on his glasses and glared down at Kreacher. "What is it?" He hissed, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Intruder, Master!" He whispered now. Harry shook his head to wake up completely, then grabbed his wand from the drawer beside his bed. "Stay here, Kreacher." Harry said, and slowly opened the door. Looking down the hall towards the stairs, Harry saw a light on in the kitchen, why hadn't the Intruder Charms been set off?

Raising his wand, Harry took slow breaths and stepped slowly down the stairs, and towards the kitchen. Rummaging noises came from the kitchen, and then a glass shattered.

_ "Shit."_

A female voice hissed. Harry quickly dashed into the kitchen _"Perfiticus Totalus!"_ He yelled, wipping his wand towards the woman in his kitchen. In the darkness, Harry saw the spell leave his wand and hit the bulk in front of him, then a loud them told him she'd hit the floor. Flicking his wand at the lights, the room was filled with light. Harry looked down to see who'd intruded on his house, and suddenly gasped.

"H-Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, frozen on the ground. Harry quickly disabled the spell, and helped her back up. "What are you doing in my kitchen?" Harry asked, pulling out a chair for her to sit on. Hermione sat down and glared at Harry. "Well, if you must know, I was here because Ronald and I had a small row."

She crossed her legs and arms, then looked away from him. "But, why didn't you just Apperate into your bedroom?" Harry asked. Two of the guest rooms had been designed for Hermione and one for Ron to stay when they pleased.

"I was thirsty!" She snapped. Harry was taken aback, she was still quite mad. "Well, I'll head back to bed now, um, night Hermione." Harry awkwardly left the room and headed back up the stairs. Kreacher was pacing the floor.

"Did Master dispose of the intruder?" Kreacher asked, Harry waved him off, "No, it was Hermione." Kreacher crinkled his nose. "The Mud-Blood? That was not the Filth, Master, that was Blood-Traitor Weasley." Harry glared down at the elf, "Are you mad? I just talked to her."

Kreacher growled, "Kreacher know's a Blood-Traitor when he smells one, and that down there is a Blood-Traitor, Master." He added shrudley.

"Kreacher, I demand you to go and see Hermione for yourself!" Harry yelled at the elf. Kreacher smiled smuggly and snapped his fingers and with a puff of smoke, he was gone. Harry ran down the hall and nearley tripped down the stairs and stopped on a dime when he noticed all his food was gone, along with two pillows from his couch. Kreacher started laughing, "Told you so Master, Kreacher did." Harry shook his head and dashed down the hall to Hermione's spare bedroom. It was empty.

She wasn't there anymore.

Harry ran towards his fireplace and grabbed a handfull of Floo Powder, "Kreacher, you stay here." He throw the dust down "The Burrow!" Ron was still staying at home until the flat he wanted was properly cleaned out.

"Bloody Hell, Harry!" Harry heard Ron yell. Harry toppled out of the fire and right into Ron. "Ron, where's Hermione?" Harry asked, clutching his wand and panting. "In Ginny's old room, why?" Ron asked, Harry grabbed his shoulders and shook. "Ron, are you sure she's there?"

Ron nodded, "She's staying here the night to help me with the Saftey Breathing Charm." Ron said quietly. Harry bounded up the stairs and into Ginny's old room. Pushing open the door, Harry was met with a pillow to the face.

"**Get out of here! I'm changing!**" Hermione screeched. Harry opened his eyes to see a half-dressed Hermione holding another pillow, cocked and ready for fireing. _**"Get out!" **_She yelled again.

Harry backed out of the room and dashed back down the stairs, Ron stood from the couch and met Harry's gaze, "Harry, what's happening?" He asked. Harry suddenly felt disy. Sitting on the couch, he hung his head between his knees. "Someone broke into my house, and they looked just like Hermione." Harry said under his breath. Ron gasped, "What?"Harry looked up at his best-friend.

"They took all my food and two pillows. But, it looked just like Hermione! Didn't really sound like her, but I could'be sworn it was her." Harry said, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. "Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched, crashing down the stairs. Harry lifted his arms to defend himself. "You dirty peeping Tom!" Her voice cracked it was so high pitched, "Hermione! Calm down!" Ron yelled, patting her arm. She spun on her heels and looked him in the face, nose-to-nose. "Ronald Weasley, do NOT tell me to calm down!" Ron backed away and sat beside Harry.

"Hermione, listen. Someone broke into my house, and they looked just like you, okay? I just needed to check that you were here." Harry defended. Hermione huffed two deep breaths, then folded her arms and shifted her weight backwards. "Go on,"

After telling the story, Hermione snapped her fingers. "Polyjuice Potion, that's got to be what she or he used. That's the only explentation." She started pulling books out of her bag. "But, where would someone get _your_ hairs?" Harry asked.

Hermione stopped rummaging through her bag, and looked up at Harry, "I don't know,"

Harry had spent the night at the Burrow, and left around noon. It being a Saturday, he had the day off, and decided to inspect every inch of his kitchen. After finding nothing but dust and dead spiders, he'd given up and decided to walk through Diagon Alley. He was running low on ink and unicorn dust. Passing Olivanders, Harry went down the alley towards the Wizard Wheezes, but before he opened the front door, he heard a crash behind him.

Harry spun around, clutching his wand and was facing a dark alleyway.

Slowly walking towards the dark mouth of the alley, he squinted into the darkness. "If you shut up, I won't have to hex you! Know, when was the last time you saw Potter?" A voice hissed, it almost seemed...seductive? Harry inched forward slower.

"I, I-I don't know! I haven't talked to him in years!" A cracky voice answered, Harry crouched and stepped closer, but his foot slipped into a puddle. Cursing mentally, the two figures became silent. "What was that?" The male voice asked.

Harry was now close enought that he noticed the two figures were pressed up against the brick wall, well the males back was pressed into the wall and the female was oblviously holding a wand to his throat. "Don't you worry, now listen Longbottom, what happened here doesn't leave this alleyway, got it?" The female asked. Neville shook his head.

"Good." She said.

A wind blew through the alley, and a waft of flowers blew into Harry's face. "Now get out of here," she said. Neville dashed down the alleyway and passed Harry, who was hidding behind a garbage. Quickly standing, he pointed his wand, prepared to shoot.

But the alley was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught**

Harry couldn't sleep.

He'd caught Neville and was questioning him, but he wouldn't say a word. Loyal Neville wouldn't speak! It infuriated Harry to the point of murder.

But, the other thing that kept him awake, was that _smell._ It seemed so familiar and almost comforting, but he just couldn't place where he'd smelt it before.

Frustrated, he hopped out of bed and went outside for some fresh air, but first checking his pockets to make sure he had his wand. Once outside, Harry took a deep breath and walked down the grassy hill in the backyard to a bench that sat by itself, under a wheeping willow.

Slumping over, Harry rested his chin on his hands. Who was that with Neville in the alleyway? What did she want with Harry? She'd clearly said 'Potter', and it didn't worry him so much as it bothered him she called him 'Potter'. Scratching his chin, Harry looked up into the clear night sky, the dark inky blue spotted with stars and a big, bright moon was a very calming picture.

Once on a clear night like this, he'd sat out here and stayed for almost the entire night, thinking. Harry got quite lost in his thoughts now a days, and it was starting to bother him quite a bit. He'd loose track of time, daze off during lessons or reports. Even during a story from Ron he'd find himself off in his own world.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

Harry was on his feet at once, wand out and ready, standing.

Pointing at nothing, he looked all around him. "Who's there?" He called, gripping his wand tighter, "Don't worry, Potter. I'm not going to hurt you." The voice said again. And it was familiar.

"Show yourself then, or are you to chicken?" He called, his eyes darting around in the darkness. A laugh was caught by the wind and echoed around him. "I don't think so,"

Leaves fell from the tree, and without hesitation, Harry wipped his wand upwards, _"Expeliarmus!"_ He shouted. There was a gasp then a muttered curse. "I should've known you'd use that spell." The voice called again.

Harry flicked his wand and the second wand flew into his hands. "Well come on out, you're completely defenseless!" Harry yelled this time, narrowing his eyes at the tree. A sigh broke through the darkness. "If I come down, will you give me back my wand?"

Harry nodded, knowing they could see him.

Branches shook and then someone fell out of the tree, landing softly on bended knee. Harry didn't step closer. _"Lumos"_ He whispered. A bright light hit the figure before him.

She had a black hoodie on, covering her face in a shadow, and torn up jeans. Her trainers were flithy and worn to the sole. "Come closer, or no wand." She folded her arms over her chest, "That's not what we agreed on."

Harry flicked his wand once again, and the hood fell off. She had fire for hair, all pulled back into a tight bun, except one strand that moved with the slight breeze. Her brown eyes burnt with a child-like glow, and her freckles splashed across the bridge of her nose and tops of her cheeks.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, though he felt he already knew the answer, like it was on the tip of his tounge. She smiled and laughed, "You really don't recognize me? Have I really changed that much, Harry?"

His name rolled off her tounge, like chocolate. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. She stepped closer and held out her hand, "Wand please," Harry frowned and shoved it inside his pocket, "What were you doing in my tree?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench. "If you must know, I was watching your house. Well, you really." She crossed her legs and ran a hand through her hair. "Watching me?" He asked, still holding a wand towards her. "Why aren't you at home? You look about 16," he said. She stood and clentched her fists, "I'm 18 for your information! Now give me my damn wand and we can end this silly mishap!" She reached forward to snatch Harry's, but he pulled away too quickly, instead she grabbed his shirt, and without realizing this, he was suddenly pulled forward and then backed up against the tree.

The girl had one hand on his chest, the other on his throat, and her face up near his. He was about a head or so taller, and about fifty pounds heavier, but she had him pinned. His wand lay in the grass beside him. "Get off." He said simply through clentched teeth. She smiled.

"Okay, just let me grab something." she slowly ran a hand down his chest and into his front pocket, Harry felt his face redden. Not taking her eyes from his, she pulled her hand out and smiled when she lifted her wand out of his pocket. "Now, be a good little boy and go back inside, I've got serious work to do." she leaned forward and placed a kiss near the edge of his lips.

Once she had let him go, Harry lurched forward and just missed her arm by inches when she lifted her wand and a bright light blinded Harry.

Harry awoke with a start, grasping his chest and breathing heavily. Looking over at the clock on the wall, it was four o'clock in the morning. His face was pouring with sweat, and his shirt was sticking to his back.

"What was that?" He gasped to himself, getting out of bed to wash his face in the bathroom. The cold water was a shock to his system, waking him up completely.

After taking a long shower, Harry got dressed and Apperated to work, running into right into a red-head. "Whoa Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked him, sitting on the edge of Harry's desk. Harry slumped into his chair and leaning his head back. "Yeah fine," He muttered. Ron snorted, "I haven't seen you this bloody tired in years mate, what kept you up?" Harry just shook his head. "Bad dream,"

Ron stopped playing with the ball of rubberbands and looked at Harry, "Was it about, you know," He lowered his voice, "Voldemort?"  
Harry shook his head again, "No, a girl."

Ron whistled, "Oh! I see, so it wasn't a very bad dream eh? A really good one, then huh?" He nugged Harry and smiled a goofy grin, "So, who was the girl?" He raised one eyebrow and grinned widder at Harry, who was stairing daggers into Ron. "Don't be a prat, and I don't know who it was. She had red hair, and freckles, and-," He stopped suddenly as the semi-truck filled with bricks smashed into the side of his head.

"It was Ginny!" He cried out, standing and digging through his desk. "Whoa, whoa what? You had a dream about my sister? That's a little dark, mate." Harry growled, "No git, I had a dream with Ginny in it! Nothing happened, well, nothing bad." he kept digging until he pulled out the newspaper with Ginny's article on it. He narrowed his eyes and staired into her face, it all looked so familiar. "That's her, alright." He said softly.

Ron grabbed the newspaper out of Harry's hands. "Okay, explain."

Harry sat back down and told the dream to Ron, who sat and listened with a perplexed look plastered on his pale face.

"And, then there was a bright light, and I woke up." Harry finished, wipping his glasses. Ron took a deep breath, "Ginny's dead," He said softly. Harry kept his gaze down, "I know," he answered softly. Ron shrugged, "Why was it so easy for her to over come you? You're an Auror for Merlin's sake!" Harry bit his lip, "I dunno, but she looked thin, and just had me pinned to that damn tree." Ron ran a hand through his hair, "Well, maybe it wasn't a dream." Ron looked at Harry after he spoke, Harry started to shake his head, "Ron mate-," "No really! What if she's alive, and she found you so she could, so she could, uh," Ron stopped his rapage, "Do what, Ron? Kill me?" Ron scoffed, "Ginny wouldn't hurt a hair on your head."

Harry rubbed his chin, "It was just a dream, Ron."

Though he said the words, he wasn't sure he believed them.


End file.
